1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image, a video or the like is captured by a camera or the like, and the captured image, the video or the like is stored in a recording medium installed in the camera or the like. However, because the recording medium is ordinarily installed inside the camera, there is an upper limit in a memory capacity. Therefore, an image or a video having a predetermined period of time or longer may not be stored in the camera.
Instead of recording a captured image or video in a recording medium installed in a camera, information may be wirelessly transmitted to and stored in a large capacity recording medium provided outside the camera. In this case, a large amount of images and videos can be stored regardless of the capacity of the recording medium installed in the camera.
In order to transfer information from the camera to the large capacity recording medium, an antenna for wireless communication may be installed inside the camera. An antenna for wireless communication is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-266098, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-18624, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-299338, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-83868, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-22640, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2007/125948, and International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/038756.